


How to (Unknowingly) Make Friends

by DinoGlitter



Series: OTP Indulgence [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, ballet dancer otabek altin, competitive phichit chulanont, emil is a casualty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Yuuri is in his final year of high school and has fully accepted that he will only have 3 friends and a boyfriend that is the equivalent of 5.  However, the arrival of a transfer student will open the teen's eyes to the possibility of more friendships than he could have ever dreamed of.





	How to (Unknowingly) Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Fanfiction account. I had fun with the challenge of combining High school, friendship, dancers, and adorable yuuri. Enjoy!

"So did you hear about the new kid?" Were the first words out of Phichit's mouth upon sitting at their lunch table.

Yuuri looked at his best friend with a blank stare. He knew that his friend had eyes and ears all over the school and possibly the city. So the fact that Phichit found out about a new student before the rest of the student body was no surprise. It was that phichit thought YUURI would have any idea about a new student that made him stare down the Thai teen.

"No Phichit." Yuuri said turning back to his fruit salad. "You know people don't like to talk to me and I wouldn't want to make it impossible for them to get friends of their own."

Phichit let out a long groan of suffering. He was so done with Yuuri putting himself down. Before he could open his mouth to lay into his bestie Leo and Guang –hong sat down with their food. They took one look at Phichit's face before sighing.

"Go ahead and preach for your cult." Leo said handing one of the bottled waters in his hand to his boyfriend.

Phichit nodded before whipping around to face Yuuri. Yuuri flinched at the glare the other Asian was giving him.

"First of all everyone in this damn school wants to be either your friend, lover, or slave. Second, the only reason they are not falling all over themselves to get in your wonderfully filled out skinny jeans is because your precious Viktor put the fear of Russia in them all before he graduated two years ago. Third, have you seen yourself? You are gorgeous Yuuri. There are people here who have literally written poetry about how thick your thighs are. You have this ability to seduce anyone and I'm going to prove it to you."

Yuuri stared at Phichit in shock. People wrote poetry about his body? What did he mean he would prove it?

"We have gym after lunch and the new kid just so happens to be in the class with us. You will wear your dance gear for gym or I will post the video of our pole dancing class up on youtube." Phichit growled.

Yuuri shrank in his seat at the threat. Leo nearly choked at the pole dancing information and Guang flushed bright red. Yuuri nodded trying to calm down the younger boy. Phichit grinned doing a complete 180.

"Can't wait to prove you wrong Yuuri!" Phichit beamed.

~Gym Time~

Yuuri shifted from foot to foot nervously. Today was dodge ball day and teams were being picked. Somehow Phichit bullied his way into being captain of one team. The other captain was Jean-Jacque Leroy a Junior and hokey team captain. Phichit gave the Canadian a shark like grin as the coach did a coin toss for who picked first.

"Heads." Phichit said.

"Tails." J.J. said not backing down from the other boys challenging stare.

The coin landed on heads and Phichit whipped around and winked at Yuuri. Yuuri gulped in fear.

"Yuuri." Phichit cooed.

The glasses clad boy flinched at the sound of his name, but nonetheless slid to Phichit's side.

"Otabek." J.J. said.

The two went back and forth until two people were left. Phichit grinned in victory at the outcome.

"Oh new kid you're on my team." Phichit called.

The other boy glared at Phichit. He silently made his way over to the Thai boy before snarling at him.

"My name is Seung-Gil not new kid."

Phichit smirked nodding to acknowledge the teen's words before facing the coach.

"Alright, I want a nice clean match today boys. The aging man started. "So I have five rules for you to follow because for some reason this class is the one that always plays dirty."

Coach looked directly at Phichit who smiled so sweetly you would think he was innocent.

"1. Do not take face shots, 2. No ganging up on one person, 3. Do not use Crispino as a deflection tool, 4. Do not use Katsuki as a distraction, 5. for the love of god do not blackmail the other team's players."

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. He knew those rules were literally only for his best friend. They didn't only applied to dodge ball either. Coach used them for soccer, Kickball, and tennis. Phichit had a mean competitive streak almost as scary as his ability to destroy someone's social media life with a single post. He would constantly use Yuuri to distract other teams and mercilessly take them out. Now he understood why Phichit made him dress in his dance clothes. The tight leggings hugged every part of him and the tank top showed off his arms and smooth skin. Why did his friend have to be this way? Phichit steered Yuuri to the front of the group where the balls were lined up between the two teams. Yuuri blushed and looked up at the teen standing opposite him. The teen stared wide eyed at the shorter boy and let out a chocked sound.

"Okay Yuuri you stand right here while Mama taunts J.J. to throw his game." Phichit grinned shoving Seung-Gil beside him. "And you will stay with him the entire game to protect his virtue."

The tan teen rushed off toward his rival captain leaving the two other s behind. Yuuri glanced at Seung-Gil and frowned.

"Sorry you got dragged into all this Phichit can be a bit much." He told the Korean.

"Just a bit?" Seung-Gil snorted.

Yuuri snorted giving Seung-Gil a soft smile.

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki, a senior."

He glanced at Yuuri and froze. The slightly taller boy had a soft pink flush to his cheeks. He was chewing is bottom lip causing them to go red and puffy. His eye were half lidded in a dreamy haze. Yuuri 'sex me I'm pure and sinful' Katsuki had claimed another cult follower. He turned smiling at Seung-Gil with slight trepidation.

"Seung-Gil Lee, Junior."

Yuuri beamed at him causing the younger teen to stop breathing.

"It is very nice to meet you, but I might have to warn you of Phichit's plans to…" Yuuri was cut off by a tan hand covering his rosy lips.

Phichit smirked at the new kid before tilting his head signaling for Seung-Gil to move behind Yuuri.

"Alright Yuuri you are on offense today and Newbie you WILL have his back, I want you to rush grab a ball and bat your eyes at Emil. He is the tallest on their team and the quickest to succumb to your innocent will. TAKE. HIM. OUT." Phichit said before moving on to one of the other six team members. Yuuri looked back at Seung-Gil with a weary smile not noticing the others attention was on his thighs ever since Phichit placed him there.

"Sorry you're getting dragged into this on your first day."

"It's fine." Seung-Gil replied.

Coach moved to stand between the two teams. He let out a long suffering sigh as he pulled out his whistle. Yuuri crouched in a ready position along with Phichit and Milla on the front line. J.J. smirked facing off with Phichit with Emil and Michele in front alongside him. Coach backed off the court and blew his whistle. With that, the bruise bash began.

Yuuri rushed to grab the closest ball to him, but Emil had beaten him to it. He looked up fearfully trying to blink away the beginnings of tears. Emil paused mid throw. His face flushed at the sight of the adorable upperclassmen. He dropped the ball and quickly approached Yuuri.

"Are you ok? Do you need the nurse? I swear I didn't want to hurt you in any way! Please don't cry Yuuri!" Emil cried.

He missed Seung-Gil rushing up from behind Yuuri to grab the ball and out the tall Czech teen. Coach blew a whistle signaling the out causing J.J. to lose focus. Phichit took the opportunity to hit the younger boy in the knee making him drop. Another whistle sounded along with a warning for the Thai boy. Milla was making quick work of the rest of J.J.'s team along with Seung-Gil and a tiny freshman girl. The match was over in less than 20 minutes all thanks to Phichit's diabolical plotting and vicious streak. Coach gave a sigh of frustration before begrudgingly awarding the Thai boy's team the winner.

Yuuri watched as everyone but Seung-Gil and he cheered over their win. Phichit came over grabbed both of Yuuri's cheeks and planted a huge exaggerated kiss on his lips.

"I couldn't have accomplished this without you." He grinned.

He turned to face Seung-Gil and gave him the same treatment.

"Thank you for protecting my child, I release you from my servitude."

Phichit skipped off to the next player and Yuuri turned to the shocked Korean.

"Again I am so sorry for him." Yuuri started. "I wish I could make it up to you somehow."

Seung-Gil snapped out of his confused state to stare at the older boy. No one at this shit school had really given him the time of day besides the glasses wearing contradiction. He pictured High school as a hierarchy. He needed to fit somewhere in this kingdom in order to survive. Yuuri was reaching out to him so maybe this was his chance to fit somewhere.

"Just call me Seung ." He told the teen. "And keep him away from me."

Yuuri looked at the other in shock before beaming a bright smile that would make angels look like flying pigs. Seung-Gil blushed along with everyone else caught in its crossfire.

"I'll try my best Seung!" Yuuri chirped.

The coach signaled for everyone to have a free period for the rest of class before heading to his office for a well-earned shot of whiskey. Phichit continued his taunts for the rest of class and Yuuri conversed with his newly made friend. It wasn't too long before they were parting ways to go to their final class of the day.

After school Seung-Gil spotted Yuuri sitting on the steps in front of their school. He approached the teen earning a smile when he caught the elder's attention.

"Hey Seung are you waiting for your ride too?" He asked.

Seung-Gil nodded and gestured the same of Yuuri.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend Viktor." Yuuri blushed with a small smile. "He graduated two years ago and attends a really prestigious fashion college. He's going to be a huge designer someday."

Yuuri prattled on about Viktor for a while. Seung-Gil learned a lot about the mysterious Viktor throughout the school day, but everything he heard painted a far different picture than what the blushing senior was projecting. The Viktor the school knew had struck fear and a lot of exhaustion in student populace. He was over the top and overprotective. He apparently started a war with the previous school nurse in his junior year because she made a comment on Yuuri's weight. Since Yuuri was the school's angel no one supported the nurse's claims of Viktor keying her car and stealing all of her front tires. Someone even went as far as to erase the tapes that would have proved it. Viktor's influence still reigned supreme over the school making it clear that even though he was gone he was still king until his queen graduated.

A loud beeping caught the teen's attention. Seung-Gil turned from Yuuri to see an eye burning sight. Parked before them was a hot pink convertible filled with several obnoxiously large bouquets. In the driver's seat sat an excitedly waving man with short silvery locks and a heart shaped grin.

"Happy anniversary Yuu~ri!" He called in a slightly thick Russian accent.

Viktor 'I'm to extra to function around a normal human being' Nikiforov indeed. Seung-Gil could see exactly what all the rumors meant.

~A Few Months Later~

Yuuri was dying. The final dance recital of the year was coming up and pretty much everyone pushed for him to be the lead. Minako, his ballet instructor since birth, had demanded he try out and now here he was at the final rehearsal. The company was putting on Swan Lake and Yuuri was going out of his mind. He was put in the role of Odette despite his complaints of being a guy. Minako flat out told him "fuck gender conformity" he was her only choice for the role. He sat off to the side away from the other students shaking in anxiety. A sudden press of a cold bottle of water to the back of his neck startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the stoic face of Otabek Altin. He wasn't the most flexible in the class but he could pull off lifts better than anyone. He nudged Yuuri's cheek with the bottle urging him to take it. He shyly took it offering a timid smile in thanks.

"You don't need to be nervous Yura won't like it if you pass out before his debut." Otabek told him.

Yuuri grimaced taking a sip of the water. Yuri Plisetsky was Viktor's younger cousin and a little hellion. Viktor calls him Yurio since he claimed he would be confused with two Yuri's. He was a freshman and was finally able to dance with the older age group. He was playing Rothbart and took a lot of pride in his part. Otabek was prince Siegfried. Despite his short height he could lift Yuuri with one hand like he was a sack of feathers. Otabek was Yuri's best friend and tended to shadow the little monster wherever he went when he wasn't in class.

"Thanks Otabek I think I needed this." Yuuri said lifting the bottle to his lips to take a drink.

"It's what friends are for." Otabek said leaving his side to go back to practice.

Yuuri stared after him in open shock. He had no idea the younger teen thought of him as a friend. Sure they have danced together for a few years, but Yuuri thought the stoic boy only saw him as a colleague. He sat in his chair for a few minutes longer before joining the other dancers. He smiled to himself knowing Phichit would die from laughter over this situation.

~Ballet Curtain Call~

Yuuri gave a shy smile as the audience applauded him. His body was adorned in a clingy white bodysuit covered in shimmering pearlescent feathers. His face was made up heavily in pastel blues, pinks and whites. It was perfectly flawless despite the sweat clinging to his skin. The youngest girls in the company, his oldest friend Yuuko's triplets, approached him with a rather large bouquet of white roses. Yuuri leaned down to hug his god daughters and kiss each of their heads before sending them off with a wave.

He could hear Viktor the most out of everyone. He looked down at his boyfriend with a huge grin before blowing the Russian a kiss. Viktor swooned at the attention before catching the air kiss. His heart shaped smile and wet eyes showing just how much he adored his lover. Yuuri turned to Otabek beside him and took his hand. Otabek looked up at him and nodded. The two walked forward facing the crowd and gave a dramatic bow. They stood up straight, both still breathing heavily, with smiles on their faces.

"Are you coming out with the rest of us tonight?" Otabek stated. "You never usually join us after a show, but you seemed different tonight somehow."

Yuuri turned to the Kazakh boy and nodded.

"I would love to, but you know Viktor is going to come as well." Yuuri replied.

Otabek huffed with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Yura won't like that." He said.

~Finals Week~

Yuuri was dying. The end of the school year came up on him so fast and now he was ready to bash his head into a wall. Phichit rubbed his back as they sat at their lunch table. Ever since that horrifying dodge ball game and meeting Seung-Gil their group of four had grown to nine. The surly Korean boy, now nick-named Seung, who loved dogs just as much as Yuuri, who also worked at the same shelter as Yuuri for his required volunteer work had joined them on his second day of school. He and Phichit grew close and now he was in denial over his feelings. Otabek, and by default Yurio, started to sit with them once the spring semester started. Yurio complained a lot, but would not move unless Otabek did. The surprise additions came in the form of J.J. and his girlfriend Isabella. Apparently if Otabek moves then a heard of underclassmen will follow. The loud Canadian was a bit self absorbed but Otabek assured them that he was a good person. He basically told them that he would take Yuuri under his wing and teach him everything about being cool. Phichit promptly threatened him with a spork for insinuating that he was not a good parent.

The rag tag group of friends was interrupted from their conversation by a cheerful yell.

"YUU~RI!" The obvious call of Viktor rang throughout the lunch room.

Yuuri snapped his head up at the sound. His eyes were big and teary as they took in the form of the college sophomore.

"Viktor?" He asked confused.

Viktor took one look at him and shoved everyone out of the way to cradle the sniffling Japanese boy in his arms.

"Who hurt you  _detka_ I will end them with a phone call." Viktor growled.

Yuuri knew he wasn't lying and tried his best to calm down the older male.

"Viktor my finals are coming up no one hurt me." Yuuri said.

"Yeah we were just cheering him up Nikiforov." J.J. grinned.

Viktor looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Who are you?" Viktor asked.

Almost everyone at the table groaned. Seung looked confused until Phichit explained how the older male doesn't remember anything that didn't involve himself, Yuuri, yurio, or theater. He could never remember Phichit's name until the tan boy flooded his instagram with photos from his dark Yuuri folder #3. Viktor was hell bent on getting all 26 Yuuri centric folders.

"Why are you here Vitya?" Yuuri questioned.

Viktor practically shivered in pleasure at hearing the name. Yurio gagged at the sight of his cousin.

"STOP BEING SO DISGUSTING!" He yelled at Viktor before looking at Yuuri. "STOP ENCOURAGING HIM PIGGY!"

Yuuri smiled at the freshman before turning back to his boyfriend. Viktor looked confused for a second before a heart shaped smile graced his face.

"I wanted to see if you were free for dinner tonight." Viktor chirped.

"You couldn't just text or call?" Yuuri asked puzzled.

"NO WAY!" Viktor gasped. "I wouldn't be able to see your face when I asked if I only called."

Yuuri groaned dropping his head on the table. Yurio scowled at Viktor with disdain. Seung stared at the older male with a blank look before finally voicing his opinion on the situation.

"Viktor 'I'm to extra to function around a normal human being' Nikiforov strikes again." He said blandly before sipping his tea.

Phichit started laughing causing the entire table, minus a confused Viktor, to join in.

"It's so accurate." Leo chucked with tears in his eyes.

"Imagine if he had a bouquet as well." Guang-Hong added with a giggle.

"Or a gaudy ring box with a slip of paper inside that says 'Dinner?'." Isabella snickered.

"Worse he would have Makkachin run in wearing the gaudy ring box and a hot pink bow around her neck." Yurio smirked.

Viktor, teary eyed, whined while shaking Yuuri as everyone continued to laugh at his expense. Yuuri smiled at him before looking over the table at his friends. He really thought he would go through high school with only Phichit, Guang, and Leo. Now he has so many amazing people surrounding him and he couldn't be happier.

"YUU~RI MAKE THEM STOP!"


End file.
